


Don't Question It

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Ottoman Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena bonds with Louie and Dewey over a weird show.





	Don't Question It

Lena didn't always get along with the twins, but no one is surprised to see that she gets along with Louie easier than the others. He has the sort of I-pretend-not-to-care attitude that she can respect.

She still doesn't understand Ottoman Empire though. 

"Eh, I wasn't really into at first either," he says from the couch when she voices this. "It's one of those things that you just get used to. Kind of like you." 

"Hmph. Right." Lena returns to pretending to text, adding, "It just seems kind of fake, you know? Like, how can every Ottoman they build be interesting enough for it's own episode?"

"It's best if you don't question it, I suppose." She rolls her eyes at this, and they return to an amicable silence.

The silence is broken however when Dewey walks in. He doesn't look at either of them, heading straight for the couch to sit next to Louie. The older duck glances from her phone, but doesn't say anything.

Louie, however, pipes up as he sits down. "You alright bro? You seem tense."

"Kind of," is the only response. Dewey sits there with a crease on his brow, fidgeting slightly and glancing nervously between his hands and Louie. It's a question without words, one Louie responds to by opening his arms and patting his leg in invitation.

Dewey doesn't hesitate -- he immediately flops over to rest his head in Louie's lap, taking comfort in his brother's presence. Louie rests one hand on his brother's shoulder and the other in his own pocket, neither prodding nor asking Dewey for what's wrong. He knows that sometimes, a person just needs a hug.

Louie glances up from his brother, remembering the other duck in the room. She's staring at them now, and for the first time since he started watching his show, they make eye contact. Lena turns away immediately, lightly scowling and shaking her head as she pretends to be interested in the TV. He pretends not to notice, following her gaze back to the screen.

There's a lot of things Lena doesn't understand. But she has to admit that Louie is right -- the show is interesting enough once you get used to it. During the commercial break, she spare's a glance at the brothers again to find that Dewey is sleeping now, and Louie has a content smile on his face.

She doesn't understand family either. But maybe she can get used to it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not nearly as flesh out / detailed as I'd like it to be, but I'll be damned if I start writing something and then obsess over trying to perfect it for so long that I don't post it. Take my ducks.


End file.
